Eslariavision 2
Eslariavision 2, often referred to simply as Eslariavision 2018 or just Eslariavision is a Europal Contest in which fictional countries on the continent of Eslaria would compete in a musical competition similar to Eurovision. The song contest returns after The Stornaway Islands' win during the first edition of Eslariavision in 2017. The second edition will take place in The Peripatei Islands with sign-ups expected to open in early January 2018. Location In 2017 it was announced that Eslariavision 2 will be held in the Peripatei Islands. An updated map for the contest has also been revealed showing that there are 30 participating countries in the Contest. Country 1 is The Peripatei Islands, the host country of Eslariavision 2. Participating Countries Details about all 30 eligible countries were released periodically between December 2017 and January 5, 2018. The countries are as follows: * The Peripatei Islands (formerly The Stornaway Islands, host nation) * The Radiant Republic of Lysande * Eziva * Simpati * The Provitsaya Riverlands * Rifandi * Karamati * Iyimsari * Sagliaria * Canaviera * Derevnya * Nakami * Avianti * Kendoni * Ivairi * Vyasta * Viralito * Layamati * Spiradore * Kingdom of Istantiya * Kingdom of Arcasia * Priyata * Persistasia * Imeline * Sakana * Loderne * Zhareche * Darkana * Luccica * The Magistral Island of Marlonia The three (3) real-life countries where music can be sourced from for each fictional country were revealed one day later: Peripatei Islands: Taiwan, Greece, United States Lysande: Poland, Iran and Slovakia Eziva: Canada, Latvia, Jordan Simpati: Australia, Albania, Costa Rica Luccica: Saudi Arabia, Italy and Belgium Zhareche: Brazil, Ireland, Malaysia Sakana: France, Cuba, South Korea Arcasia: Mongolia, Sweden, Belize Karamati: Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kazakhstan and Malaysia Iyimseri: Algeria, Turkey, Estonia Eteriske: Georgia, Ethiopia, and Norway Layamati: Finland, Uzbekistan and South Africa Viralito: DR of the Congo, Hungary, Indonesia Vyasta: Denmark, Somalia, and Bangladesh Kendoni: Chile, Armenia, FYR Macedonia Nakami: Turkmenistan, Austria, Tanzania Marlonia: Hong Kong, Andorra, United Kingdom Provitsaya: Belarus, Ukraine, New Zealand Rifandi: Russia, Moldova, and China National finals Some countries used national finals: Marlonia's national final is called "All for Marlonia" and will be hosted by Susanne Georgi (Andorra's 2009 Eurovision representative) and Lucie Jones (UK's 2017 Eurovision representative). It will be held in Ehakaloa, Koridai. There are nine songs, three from each real-life country. According to the support team, there will be an opening act, as well as a "hot group taking Marlonia by storm" as the interval act. There will be international juries from the rest of Eslaria, whose spokespersons are Eurovision participants from the countries' real-life European countries. The live show is January 13. Simpati's national final is called "4AU2AL." Vyasta's national final is called "Song for Vyasta," and is held in the capital of Petravene. There will be jury and televote voting. Results will be announced on January 14. Sakana's untitled national final has two stages: "Country Superfinal," where two songs from each assigned country will battle it out, and "Sudden Death," where the song to represent Sakana is chosen. The Grand Final is January 13-16. Kendoni's national final is called "Kendoni Swings." There are seven songs: two from each province, and one chosen by the President. Zhareche's national final is called "Zhareche 2018" and it uses televote only. "Viralito Decides!" is the title of Viralito's national final. Layamati's national final is titled "Layamati Needs You." It consists of three semi-finals of seven songs each, with each semi final representing one region of Layamati. Each region is equivalent to one real life country.